See You Next Tenkaichi
|video = DragonBall Z KAI Abridged Parody- Episode 3 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} See You Next Tenkaichi is the third episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 2, 2019. Synopsis At Bulma's place, she, Yamcha and Krillin discuss the various composers of the series. Yamcha states a preference for Kenji Yamamoto, even if he plagiarised his work from other artists, and Bulma retorts that it was stolen from other artists nonetheless. Krillin brings up the American dub score by Bruce Faulconer, with Yamcha not wanting to go down into that argument again. Suddenly, Vegeta senses Freeza's return, horrifying everybody, but before the tyrant can do anything, he's suddenly bisected by a large sword. Trunks introduces himself, claiming he's here to bring in a female fanbase, but is utterly disgusted when Bulma offers to be part of it. Goku touches down on Earth, and Trunks warns him about how a pair of androids will attack in 3 years, Goku will die from a heart attack unless he doesn't not take his medicine, and that he (Trunks) is the son of Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks promptly heads back to his timeline after accidentally calling Bulma "mom" aloud and mocking Vegeta's pink shirt. Tien makes a "pride" joke about it, causing Vegeta to declare his intent to impregnate the nearest female to prove the triclops wrong, which leads to Kid Trunks' birth. Three years later, Androids 19 and 20 (AKA Dr Gero) launch an attack on Amenbo Island and badly wound Yamcha. Goku begins having a heart attack, but Vegeta intervenes, becomes a Super Saiyan and easily destroys 19, though Gero escapes him in an inexplicable fashion. Gero awakens Androids 17 and 18 (who were always part of the story, shut up) who rebel against him by awakening Android 16, while Trunks, in a fit of desperation, blows the lab to pieces, killing Gero in the process. Vegeta confronts 18 and launches an incredibly foul-mouthed string of misogynist abuse at an unimpressed 18, who quickly dismantles him (and the other Z-Fighters too). Krillin is understandably frightened, moreso when 17 tells him pointedly not to get frisky with 18 (not that this stops 18 from giving Krillin a friendly kiss on the cheek). At home, a resting Goku dreams about being a superhero named Dekurot who hangs out with his incredibly rude, unlikeable and not-that-deep-at-all "friend" Bakugeta, and wants to be the "greenest Goku ever". Piccolo, annoyed that the other Z-Fighters are more interested in Gohan's character development as opposed to his own, heads off to Kami's Lookout to fuse with his other half and become "three guys", with Nail still hanging around. Piccolo wanders an empty Ginger Town discussing Bruce Faulconer's OST with Kami (now part of his subconscious), arguing that it being "nostalgic" doesn't mean it's good. Piccolo, however, then hears a voice whistling "All-Star" by Smash Mouth, who then steps from the shadows to reveal Imperfect Cell. The episode ends with Cell cutting off Piccolo by shouting "'''SOME-!'"'' in reference to the song, as well as a final My Saiyan Academia-based clip starring Nappall Might, who tells viewers how to say "Plus Ultra" like a real Japanese person before heading off to have sex with Dekurot's mother. Differences from the Abridged Version *Vegeta stayed on Earth instead of leaving for space, making it close to the original manga run. *Bulma doesn't mention her dream with Vegeta, and Yamcha isn't at Capsule Corps to collect the rest of his stuff after being dumped. *The Future Trunks vs. Freeza fight is shortened to the former bisecting the latter in half with his sword. *King Cold is not killed by Trunks. It's unknown if he died or is still alive. *There's no training sequence before the three-year timeskip. *The fight against Android 19 is even shorter than the original abridged version. *Dr. Gero isn't killed by Android 17. Instead, he presumably dies when Future Trunks blows up his laboratory. *Vegeta calls Android 18 the c-word more than once. *Piccolo easily convinces Kami to fuse with him, as opposed to spending three episodes trying to convince him. *Goku's dream isn't based on One Piece and Naruto. It's instead' My Hero Academia. *Imperfect Cell doesn't whistle Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes. Instead, he whistles Smash Mouth's All Star. Running Gags *The line "I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say" is spoken once again, this time by Android 16, who cuts it off by shouting "'''BIRDS BIRDS BIRDS' Goku."'' *There is a reference to the first Kai episode, with the lines "Yamcha's here!" and "Yamcha's dead!", with Yamcha replying to the latter by whimpering "No, I'm not..." Cultural References *The conversation at the beginning about Dragon Ball music composers references Kenji Yamamoto, who composed the music for several Dragon Ball Z video games as well as Dragon Ball Kai, but was fired from Toei after it was discovered that his music was plagiarized from numerous sources. Krillin and Piccolo also mention the US Funimation dub's replacement music by Bruce Faulconer, with Yamcha and Kami's comments on it being a reference to the frequent flame wars between fans of Faulconer's soundtrack and fans of Shunsuke Kikuchi's original soundtrack. *There's a Spongebob Squarepants based time card that says "Three Years Later", complete with a French narrator. *Vegeta calls the Big Bang Attack the "Bazinga Attack". "Bazinga!" was a catchphrase The Big Bang Theory character Sheldon Cooper used. Coincidentally, the sitcom ended two months before the episode aired. *When Vegeta gets his arm snapped in half by Android 18, the screen pauses for a brief "We'll Be Right Back!" from Adult Swim's The Eric Andre Show. *The dream Goku has is him in My Hero Academia. The animation was done by Beruanga Animation. Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged episode to not cover an entire saga in one video. *Freeza's line of "This is my resurrection, and you're all about to get F-!" is a reference to the movie Resurrection F, where Freeza is indeed resurrected and the entire cast (except Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis) get F'd quite substantially. *When awakening 17 and 18, Gero refers to them as "the real androids that were always a part of this story". This is, of course, a reference to the constantly-changing villains of the Androids/Cell Saga. Toriyama originally intended Androids 19 and 20/Gero to be the main villains, but his editor complained about the villains being "a clownish fatso and an old geezer" leading to Toriyama creating 17 and 18... only for said editor to then complain about the villains being "a couple of brats", leading to the creation of Cell. *Strangely, Cell's whistling does not do any sort of harm to Piccolo's ears, compared to how painful whistling was for him in Lord Slug Abridged. **Cell seems to be able to whistle fine without lips, that only start to appear in his semi-perfect form. *This is the seventh time the word "fuck" has been used uncensored after The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks, News of Future Past, Advanced Geometry, Plan to Eradicate Christmas, Cell-Out (Part 3) and Dragon Fool Z Kai. *The episode title is a play on the humorous saying "See you next Tuesday" and the band of the same name. *The music used after Android 16 is awaken is the remix of the opening to the SNES game - Super Butoden 2 Category:DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Category:DBZA Episodes